Porirua
These Hand Dryers are all located in the following areas: Porirua CBD, Whitby, Paremata, Pauatahanui Kenepuru & Tawa. North City shopping Centre - Porirua CBD Shopping Centre's are a great place to start looking for hand dryers! North city has two sets. These originally had some really crap JD MacDonald Hand Dryer's, but they were replaced in 2011 with awesome Dyson Airblade Hand dryers. There is one set of two in one bathroom, and the other has just one. The Cinema also has Hand Dryers. The Disabled and Baby Change rooms still have the old JD MacDonald's, except for one, which has been replaced with a crap Bobrick. The one pictured is their old Ardrich A225P, but it was replaced in 2016 with an Ardrich EconoDri A256P, which I have not had a chance to photograph yet. NCityDyson1.jpg|Set of two Dyson Airblade hand dryers. NCity Dyson 2.jpg|A single Dyson Airblade. Ncity Bobrick.jpg|The one and old Bobrick. Cinema225P.jpg|The old Ardrich 255P in the Cinema. This has been replaced since with an Ardrich EconoDri 256P. Lyttleton Avenue (now demolished) - Porirua CBD These unisex bathrooms each had one Ardrich. Three of them has a A260M, while one had a A255P. These dryers were often very badly vandalized. The whole bathroom block was demolished in 2016, and a new one opened in Cobham court. The new block has World Dryer Airforce's, branded as Supreme. Te Rauparaha Arena & Aquatic Centre - Porirua CBD The Arena was built in 2010-ish, and has some really crap Supreme Master Air II's. The Aquatic Centre (swimming pool) itself does not have hand dryers, but the cafe has an Ardrich 255P in the Men's (which doesn't work properly) and crap Mediclinics one in the Disabled. Mitre 10 MEGA - Porirua CBD The new Mitre 10 MEGA store opened in 2015. The mens used to have an Inital Jet dryer, which was replaced in 2017 (new one not pictured). The disabled used to have a Initial-branded World Dryer Airforce, which has been replaced with a Supreme BA101 (not pictured). Burger King - Porirua CBD The mens has an AirTowel dryer, which has the same motor as a Supreme BA101, while the disabled has an actual Supreme BA101. Pataka Centre - Porirua CBD Prior to refurbishment, the Hand dryer's were some crap JD MacDonald ones. Since refurbishment, there is a Dyson Airblade dB in the Men;s, and a dyson Airblade V in the disabled. I have not yet been to photograph the new Dyson's. BP Station - Porirua CBD This BP Petrol Station has a Supreme Elegante (uses BA101 motor). These are very common at BP Stations. Z Petrol Station - Porirua CBD Most Z's have Dyson hand dryers, but this one has got a World Dryer Airforce. Bunning's Warehouse - Porirua CBD This Bunning's opened in 2004, and the Mens and Disabled both still have their original JD MacDonald TouchDry 1000's. Target Furniture - Porirua CBD This store was built in 2012, and closed in 2015. It had a World Dryer Air Force.....it's probabaly still in the empty shop.... Z Petrol Station & McDonald's - Mana The Z station has a Dyson Airblade. The McDonald's has an Ardrich 255P, which I have not photographed yet. Cambourne Walkway - Paremata The new bathrooms openined in 2013 have some Epic Dyson Airblade V's! The old bathrooms were from the did not have Hand dryer's. Mobil Station - Paremata This Mobil Petrol Station used to have a World dryer Airforce, however in 2014 it was replaced with a Supreme BA101. BP Station - Whitby This BP Petrol Station also has a Supreme Elegante - just like Porirua CBD! A Church - Whitby This Church has a Supreme BA101 - you wouldn't want to activate that noisy thing during a service.....I think...I'm not a church-goer! Adventure Park - Whitby This park has a modern JD MacDonald Autobeam....which has NEVER worked! New World - Whitby This used to have an awesome 1990's Air Towel.....but they replaced it with a crap Supreme Master Air II. The Co-Op - Whitby This is a Bar & Restaurant, which opened in 2012. This place has a really nice Dyson Airblade Mk 2. Pauatahanui There is ONE hand dryer in this village....a rare Zenith Super Dry. Kenepuru Hospital - Kenepuru I have not had a chance to look around for Hand Dryers here properly, but one particular bathroom does have an epic old Roache 2400 Series! This one is branded as "Handcare". New World Supermarket - Tawa This new supermarket opened in 2012, and has Supreme-branded World Dryer Airforce's. Tawa College - Tawa All of the Hand dryers are crap Vortice's, except from the staff room, which has Ardrich 255P's (not pictured).